diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning
Lightning was a competitor robot that fought in Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot history Series 2 Lightning first fought against the second seeds Big Nipper, newcomers Flea and veterans The Steel Avenger. Big Nipper span around and charged at Lightning, seemingly unable to put its lifter down. Meanwhile, Flea rushed in and attacked The Steel Avenger, who in turn axed it with the bladed axe, the axe caused heavy blows and managed to knock off an eyebrow and completely destroy the spinning bar and motor. As Big Nipper was attacked by Lightning, The Steel Avenger rammed Flea into the second seeds and their opponent only for Flea to get away. The three robots all managed to push one another into the opposite side wall, where Big Nipper with the help of Lightning attacked the isolated Flea and with the claw lifter, Big Nipper toppled Flea over and out. Big Nipper rushes and presses the pit release button while being chased by Lightning. Big Nipper gets around the side of Lightning and lifts it upwards while The Steel Avenger smashes down onto the top of the second seeds. Lightning is toppled over and struggles to self right while Big Nipper lifts and tips The Steel Avenger into the pit. Lightning first fought The Revolutionists. Lightning charged and bashed into The Revolutionists who in turn slashed the sides of it. The Revolutionists attack Lightning but it manages to get underneath and flips The Revolutionists but it bounces back onto its wheels. The Revolutionists batters the back of Lightning sending it spinning away but it reveres and pushes into the side wall until it turns and flips The Revolutionists over. For a while The Revolutionists remained on its back but using the power of its full body spinner it to self right. The Revolutionists goes after Lightning and damages it some more but once again Lightning returned fire and flipped The Revolutionists up against the side wall. The Revolutionists survives and attacks Lightning through vicious attacks and even taking a chunk from the flipper. Lightning runs away but manages to flip The Revolutionists again this time for good as it was unable to self right. Next it fought Manta. The two blue flippers smash into each other with the more powerful Manta chucking Lightning upwards. Manta circles and gets underneath Lightning again. Manta backs away and runs away from Lightning. Manta enters the CPZ and turns, Lightning charges and gets flipped by Manta. Manta turns and gets underneath Lightning again before finally throwing it out of the arena. Lightning finally fought Big Nipper again. Big Nipper tentatively charges at Lightning and throws itself over, it self rights and Big Nipper goes to the pit release. Lightning pursues Big Nipper but Big Nipper lifts Lightning upwards and over on its back. As Lightning attempted to self right it is pushed around the arena. The two runs away, chasing each other and neither getting an attack. Lightning rams Big Nipper, but fails to flip it each time chasing the runners up around the arena. After a while of chasing, Lightning flips Big Nipper but it self rights immediately and runs away. Big nipper spins on the spot hitting Lightning a few times. Lightning continues to wedge itself under Big Nipper but does nothing except pin it. With more dawdling, Big Nipper rammed Lightning, going over the wedge as opposed to getting under it, the two continue to dance. Lightning pushes Big Nipper but they get away, Big Nipper tries to get underneath once more but fails to do so. Big Nipper runs away and Lightning Chases after it only for Big Nipper to reverse and pit Lightning once and for all. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Robots named after weather Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots thrown out of the arena